


Sexy time

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot from my characters from 'Unexpected Pregnancy'. This time it's Sam and Katie who get some lovin'. Sam/OFC. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy time

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/OFC. OFC from 'Unexpected Pregnancy' which needs to be edited and rewritten before I upload it. Doesn't mean you can't enjoy the smut though ;).

### “So,” Katie began, getting out the Impala for the second time that day. “We have to kill cupid?” She asked, closing the door. 

“Uh huh,” Sam nodded, waiting for Katie to catch up with him. “I guess so,” He said, taking her hand in his. 

“Your life is-” She stopped and laughed. 

“What?” Sam asked, smiling at the sound of her laugh. 

“Look.” She pointed to the motel door. 

Sam followed her gaze, laughing when he saw a tie on the door handle of the motel room they shared with Dean and Beth. He shook his head. “Do you think it's safe to go in?” He asked. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. “Maybe, though I don't know if I wanna' risk it,” She laughed. 

Sam grinned, turning around and pulling her to him. “Well,” He whispered, leaning his head down. “Maybe we have some time to get our own motel room,” He suggested. 

Katie looked at him from under her lashes, licking her lips. “Oh, well, when you put it like that,” She leaned up on her tip toes, kissing his jaw. “We definitely have time,” She told him, kissing his chin, then the corner of his lips. 

He grinned and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. “C'mon,” He said, tugging on her hand. They walked through the doors, and up to the front desk. “Can we have a room please?” He asked. 

The guy behind the counter raised his eyebrows. “Don't you already 'ave a room?” 

“Uh, yeah, but we wanted some privacy,” He told the guy, pulling Katie to him. 

“Oh,” The guy nodded, realising. “Here,” He passed them a set of keys. "I'll add it to your bill."

“Thanks.” He told him, and guided Katie outside towards their new motel room. 

– 

By the time he opened the door, they were already all over each other, Katie's arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers. His hands were around her waist, under the hem of her T-shirt, pulling it over her head. He's hands then went lower, landing on her ass, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her back against the motel door. 

“I've wanted this for so long,” Sam whispered, kissing her neck, one arm supporting her as the other stroked her back, moving round to stroke her stomach. 

“Me too,” She sighed, leaning her head back against the door. 

He's arm reached round, moving up her back until his hand found her bra strap, unclasping it. His arm stayed on her back, holding her to him as he carried her to the bed, laying her down on it. He stood back up, his lust filled eyes looking over her. 

She leaned up on her elbows, her bra laying over her breasts, exposing the curve of them, her lips swollen and red. He made a growling noise in the back of his throat and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it over his and and throwing it on the floor before climbing back onto her, between her legs which she wrapped around his waist. 

“Sam,” She moaned, her nails lightly scratching his back. 

“Shh,” He told her, his mouth moving from her jaw to her shoulder. “I'll take care of you,” He whispered and bit her bra strap, moving it off her shoulder. He did the same to the other strap, till they both laid on the top of her arms.

He sat up on his knees and ran two fingers in opposite directions on her collar bone, until they found a strap each and lightly, he pulled them down her arms. The bra coming away from her body. 

He smiled, and threw the bra, looking down at her exposed upper body. He moved his hands to her hips. Lightly, they travelled up her sides, ticking her ribs. “Jesus, brown eyes,” He breathed, his fingers tracing the curves of her breasts. 

She bit her lip, grabbing his hands. “No playing,” She told him. 

He laughed and leaned down, kissing her. “But I wanna' play with you,” He said softly against her lips, his fingers tickling the underside of her breasts. 

“Mm, okay, you can play,” She breathed, leaning her head back. 

He grinned and kissed down her chest until he reached her nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub. She moaned and gripped his hair, her finger nails massaging his scalp. He groaned from the feeling, the sound vibrating through her body. He unlatched his mouth from her, kissing across her breasts till he reached her over nub, taking it into his mouth. 

“You're taking to long,” She moaned, squeezing her legs around his hips. 

He laughed, lifting his mouth from her. “Easy,” He told her, smiling when she released her hold on his hips. “Mm,” He breathed, kissing down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly bottom. 

She laughed, her body jumping from the contact. “What're you doin'?” She giggled. 

He kissed her stomach, his right hand creeping up the inside of her thigh. “If you don't know then I can't be doing it right,” He told her, raising his eyebrows as his middle finger traced the seam of her trousers, right over her core. 

She moaned, her legs buckling at the small touch. “Oh, you're definitely doing it right,” She breathed, her head falling back against the pillow. 

“Good,” He mumbled against her stomach, his finger tip stroking her softly, teasingly. 

“Oh, god,” She bit her lip, her hips trying to force his finger harder against her, but his free hand came round, holding her hips in place. “Please,” She panted. 

“Soon,” he told her, kissing her hip bone. He licked along the hem of her jeans until he reached the other side, where he kissed her other hip bone, then licked back along until he reached the button of her trousers. He leant his head forward, his forehead touching her stomach so his teeth could get a better grip on the flap the button went through. He bit onto it firmly, tilting his head back so the button pushed through the hole, his chin pushing against her pubic bone. 

She bit her lip, feeling his breath fanning over her through her clothes, “Sam,” She moaned. 

“Shh,” He told her, his teeth getting a grip on her zip, pulling it down andpushing in slightly the further down it went. 

“God,” She panted, her body felt like she was on fire, desire was building in her lower stomach, an ache forming between her legs. 

He chuckled, his mouth still pressed against her, his teeth no longer biting the zip. He brought his arms up and around her legs, his hands resting on the sides of her trousers. He moved his head, his nose nudging her, breathing her in. “Mm,” He sighed, his nose moving up and down, rubbing her through her pants. 

“Fuck,” She gasped, the sensations becoming to much for her. “God, just do it!” She begged. 

“Patients, brown eyes.” He laughed against her. He nuzzled his head, his nose causing friction on her clit; She groaned, loudly. He smiled and leaned back, just enough room for him to bring his tongue out, licking along the seam of her trousers, giving her nub a firm flick though the fabric before pulling back, sitting on the heels of his feet. 

“Mm,” She moaned, grabbing onto the corner of the pillow case. 

He gave her a smile, reaching forwards and gripping the edge of her pants, slowly pulling them down her legs, biting his lip when he found no underwear beneath. “You bad girl,” He laughed, shaking his head, pulling the rest of her pants off and throwing them over his shoulder. 

She giggled, biting the tip of her finger, her legs bent at the knee, swaying open and closed. 

He grinned and caught her legs, his palms resting on the inside of her knee's, slowing moving up her thighs. Her breathing increased, knowing what was coming, what he was about to do to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting go of her finger, using both her hands to grip the pillow behind her head. 

“Someone's excited.” He laughed huskily, his finger teasing the wetness around her entrance. 

She snorted. “Damn right I am,” She replied, the muscle's in her legs clenching at his touch. 

“Relax,” He told her softly, feeling her muscle's clench under the hand left on her thigh, whilst the other traced her swollen sex. 

“Holy-” She bit her lip, feeling his finger gently brush against her clit. 

He laughed, leaning down till his upper body was on the bed. “God, you're wet,” He groaned, his finger teasing around her entrance, pushing in the tip of his finger before pulling it back out and stroking her clit lightly, spreading the wetness from his finger around it whilst his mouth sucked on the skin of her thigh. 

“Mm, I wonder why,” She breathed, clenching her hands on the pillow. 

He chuckled quietly, his mouth moving further down her leg, using his hands to spread her legs even more. His mouth kissed along her thigh, finding the place where her leg joined at her pelvis. Her breathing increased, feeling him so close to _there_. 

He kissed around her sex, never in the places she wanted him, but the places surrounding the area. Getting into a more comfortable position, he brought his arms under her legs, lifting them onto his shoulders, resting his hands on her stomach, running them up and down, just brushing the underside of her breasts. 

He kissed the top of her sex, bringing his tongue out a little, teasing her some more. Her hips buckled, her heavy breathing turning into gasps. He licked along her lips until he found her little bundle of nerves, his tongue traced it, not giving direct contact, just lightly stroking the sides of it. She jumped at the contact of his warm tongue, letting out an embarrassing squeaky moan, causing Sam to laugh, the sound vibrating against her clit, making her let out a throaty moan this time. 

He's tongue flicked over her lightly, then more firmly, his hands moved down her stomach to her sex where his thumbs held her lips open, letting him explore her more. He's tongue changed technique, moving side-to-side instead of up-and-down. Her thighs tightened around his head, her hands letting go of the pillow and moving down to his head, gripping his hair. 

He grabbed her hands in his, entwining their fingers together as his lips enclosed around her clit, sucking her lightly, trying to discover how she liked it. “Fuck!” She panted, her fingers squeezing his. “Jesus-fucking-christ.” She moaned, her head moving from side to side on her pillow, her hips starting to buckle, feeling herself get closer to orgasm. 

“That's it,” He mumbled against her, quickly flicking the end of her nub with his tongue. “That's it, brown eyes,” He encouraged, bringing his lips back over her clit, cradling her as he sucked a bit harder, his tongue joined in, making firm circles, never once losing pattern or speed. “Mm, come for me.” 

“Oh my god!” She moaned, her hips lifting from the bed as her orgasm tore through her body, her mouth opened in a silent scream, little moans tearing there way through her throat before she could stop them. 

Sam never stopped, only slowed down, bringing her down from her high, helping her come back to earth. His hands pressed down on her hips, trying to keep her on the bed. Katie bit her lip, coming down from her orgasm, her hands let go of Sam's, bringing them up to her face and brushing her hair away. 

Sam crawled over to her, leaning over her body, his lips and chin still wet. “Beautiful,” He told her softly, looking at her deeply. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wild, hair messy, her bottom lip had Two teeth marks from her biting down on it. He leaned down, capturing the swollen lip between the two of his, his tongue glided over it, soothing it. “Mm,” He pulled back, “You taste amazing,” He told her, settling his hips between her thighs, bending his head to her ear, he added, “And not just your mouth,” He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. 

She shivered. “Sam?” She said quietly. 

“Yeah?” He replied, his voice muffled by her shoulder, to which he laid kisses on. 

“Make love to me,” She begged, softly. 

He lifted his face from her neck, smiling down at her. “With pleasure.” He said, and leaned up on his knees, undoing the button to his pants quickly, then the zip. He laid down on the bed, pushing the jeans down his hips. 

Katie sat up, a part of her was almost blushing from her nakedness but the other part was overwhelmed with lust. Her eyes zeroed in on the bulged in his underwear and she swallowed thickly, her eyes widening. 

Sam smiled, seeing her gaze on his covered member, he's thumbs went under the waist band of his underwear when she stopped him: 

“No,” She told him, breathlessly. “I wanna'..” She swallowed again, her eyes gazed over with lust, pupils almost black. “I wanna' do it.” She finished. 

Sam nodded and took his hands away. She positioned herself on her knee's, kneeling in front of him. Her right hand landed on his thigh; It was his turn to swallow. 

She glided it lightly up his thigh, feeling his leg hair tickle her hand until she reached the material of his boxer short. She ran her fingers lightly over his swollen member, giving a short giggle when it jerked interestedly. Her hand reached the top of his boxers and she brought her other hand up, hooking her thumbs under the waistband and slowly pulling them down till they reached his knee's, revealing his member, standing proudly against his stomach. 

“Wow,” She breathed; He was _big_. Well, 'big' was an understatement. 

Sam ran a rand over his hair, a light blush on his cheeks. Her hands came up, one landing his lower stomach, playing with the hair she found there and the other traced the vein on the underside of his member. She reached the head and gripped him, twisting her hand around him; He groaned. His hands came up, brushing her hair over her shoulders. 

Katie moved her hand down to the base and leaned forward, giving the head a wet kiss and pulling back enough to give him a light flick of her tongue. Sam growled and pushed her back onto the bed. She bounced a few times before his body covered his. 

He reached down, pulling his boxers off his knee's and throwing them. 

“Sam...” She panted, feeling his body so close to hers. 

“Mm,” He moaned, moving his arms so they were under her body and pulling her up to him until he was sitting on the heels of his feet, her knee's either side of his legs. “I love it when you say my name like that,” He growled in her ear, keeping one arm around her back as the other grabbed her hips. 

Katie put her hands on his shoulders as she lifted her hips, the tip of his member nudging her entrance. They gazed into each other's eyes, knowing that nothing was separating them, knowing that one simple move and he would be buried inside her. 

Sam brought the hand up off her hip and cup her cheek with it, running his thumb under her eyes. Katie let out a breath before giving him a sexy smile and dropping her hips. 

They both gasped at the sensation. Sam looked down at there joined bodies, his member inside of her completely. “God,” He groaned, his hands moving until they were cupping her ass. He lifted her up until the tip of his member was almost out, then dropped her back down, leaving them both panting. 

Sam did it again, and again, Katie joining in as they created there rhythm. “Faster,” Katie moaned, leaning her head against Sam's shoulder. 

Sam grunted in response, doing as she asked. They moved faster, their bodies slapping together as the thrusts got harder. “Sam...” She moaned. 

“Mm?” He bit his lip, the pleasure building. 

“My legs-” She groaned, feeling him hit a spot inside her. “Can we..Change position?” 

“You're leg's achin'?” He asked, sounding concern as he moved his arms up to her back, supporting her as he moved them into a laying position, her underneath him, still connected. 

“Yeah,” She nodded, moving her hands till they gripped his ass. “Mm, move.” She said, pulling him towards her. 

“You want me to move, huh?” He chuckled. 

She nodded. “Yes.” She replied, wiggling her hips. 

He groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder. He started moving his hips again, slowly at first but soon speeding up. 

Katie started moaning with every thrust. She could tell Sam was close; He's eye lids were fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. 

“I'm gonna'-” He groaned, his thrusts increasing in speed. 

“Me too.” She moaned. 

“Touch yourself,” He grunted, sliding a hand under her ass and shifting her hips. 

She gasped, loudly. The angle was rubbing on her G-spot perfectly. She bit her lip and moved a hand down her stomach, finding her clit and rubbing it in small circles. “Sam!” She screamed, her spare hand leaving nail marks in his back as her muscle's tightened around his member, her body shaking from the force of her orgasm. 

“Fuck!” He groaned and his body pounded into hers a few more times before he came. He gave a few more thrusts, drawing it out before collapsing on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. 

“That was..” Katie panted, her head thrown back against her pillow. 

“Yeah,” He agreed, his head laying next to hers, his body making no attempt to move. 

“Mm,” She sighed. “I could stay like this forever.” 

“Me too,” He kissed her shoulder. “But-” He slowly slipped himself out of her. “-We gotta' tell Dean and Beth what we found out.” He told her, rather sad at the idea of moving, but knowing he had to. He gave her a soft kiss before climbing off the bed and collecting her clothes. 

 

– 

“Back to the real world, I guess.” Sam sighed, closing the motel door. 

“Yeah,” Katie nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning against him as they walked to Dean and Beth's motel. 

They reached the motel room, knocking on the door. A few minutes later Dean answered, looking at them oddly. 

“You two look happy,” Dean commented. 

Katie and Sam looked at each other sheepishly. 

_Oh, Dean, you have no idea..._   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
